1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temporary tattoo. More particularly, the present invention relates to a temporary tattoo for application to the hair of an individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tattoos have been used for many years, but have become more prevalent in today's society. A tattoo is typically applied to an individual's skin with tattoo needles and becomes permanent. Not everyone desires a permanent tattoo so temporary tattoos have become a common trend among young adults and children as a means of self-expression. Although tattoos are typically applied to the skin of an individual, Applicant desires to create a temporary tattoo which can be applied to either the skin or hair of an individual.